


names n numbers

by chadsuke



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-02 05:06:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19192387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chadsuke/pseuds/chadsuke
Summary: Prompt: Shino/Kiba + "Are you flirting with me?"





	names n numbers

Shino doesn’t frequent coffee shops.

It’s not that he dislikes coffee - because he doesn’t - but despite the fact that people like to do work in them, the one just down the block from his apartment always seems to be busy. There’s never really any chance to sit down and get some grading done, even if he would rather not do it in his apartment.

Today, though, the gods are smiling at him.

It’s quiet in the small cafe, and he orders a coffee from the cute tattooed barista (is it... a gender neutral term?) who winks at him and Shino feels his cheeks grow hot and buries his face in his scarf. “Thank you,” he says quietly when he’s handed his drink, and he scurries away to a corner table with a plug where he can work on his stuff.

He gets absorbed, as he always does, in the reading of essays and the scratch of red pen on paper and he only notices the passing of time when the barista sets a to-go cup down next to him. Shino blinks twice behind his glasses and then looks up. “Sorry,” says the barista, whose name tag announces his name as ‘Kiba’. “I’m starting closing shit, and figured I could give you another coffee instead of tossing it.”

“Oh,” Shino says, surprised, because they’re closing? It’s that late already? “You need me to go. Why? Because I am in the way.”

Kiba looks shocked and quickly shakes his head. “No, dude, you’re fine. Chill as long as you like, I got plenty of shit to-do.”

Shino is the only one in the cafe, now, aside from Kiba, and he feels very much like an asshole. “If you’re certain...” he says, and Kiba winks again.

“I’m certain.”

Kiba goes back to his work and Shino tries to calm his racing heart before he finally picks up his new coffee drink. His name is written on it - unsurprising, given he had to give his name before - but there’s a carefully drawn heart underneath it, and a- a- a cell phone number!?

Shino stares with wide eyes and then looks over to where Kiba is washing coffeepots and whistling. “Are you flirting with me?” he asks, wide-eyed

Kiba jerks, flushing, and then ducks his head. “Ah... depends. Is it working?”

He considers this for a long moment, and then nods his head. “Yes,” Shino says, and he smiles.

**Author's Note:**

> i have finally written the most notoriously cliche fanfic trope. im accomplished.
> 
> thanks for reading! as always you can find me on tumblr as ftcoye, where i take drabble prompts.


End file.
